Promise
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Sequel to "Heaven". Tony goes off on a mission the night before his and Pepper's wedding. Why? Surprise ending, but it's a happy one, I assure you. This is also the prequel to "You're All I Have". Movieverse, Tony/Pepper, one-shot.


Okay, I know this has take me a really long time to put out, but I was having a serious case of writer's block, not to mention the flu. (not Swine flu, thank God) I didn't want to make it all Avengers, so I cut out a lot of the original scenes that I wrote, and replaced it with other scenes. You guys probably know Fury, but I also mentioned Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, from _The Incredible Hulk_. Keep in mind I'm following with the movie, not the comics.

I had a lot of help with the wedding scene, since I didn't know how those things go.

Thanks for reading, and please review-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Virginia Potts, will you marry me?" he asked, slowly opening the small velvet box to reveal a simple yet elegant ring, with diamonds laid in gold. Pepper swallowed, fully aware that everyone's attention was now on them. His brown eyes found her blue ones, and she knew what her answer was.

"Yes, Anthony Stark," she answered through her tears, "I will marry you." Tony released a breath he hadn't even known that he was holding. He slowly stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. His hand grasped hers, and she moved closer to him.

Pepper looked past the crowd of people, and found her parents watching from across the hall. She looked at them nervously, expecting bewilderment, shock, and maybe even anger. But they both simply smiled at their daughter, and she saw a few tears slip down her mother's cheek.

Tony looked down at Pepper, and smiled encouragingly.

"I told you it'd be fine," he whispered. "I'd never let anything tear us apart. Ever."

"I know," she murmured. "Not even Iron Man."

"_Especially_ not Iron Man," he corrected. He kissed her forehead tenderly, and moved down to her lips. Their lips touched softly, but with such love and passion that neither of them could remember the last time they had felt this happy. Tony released himself from the kiss and Pepper leaned on his chest, right on the arc reactor. He smiled to himself, not caring that pictures were being taken of his every move.

_Pepper…how did I know it would all work out? Easy. Our love can get through anything. Kidnappings, insane CEOs, and so much more. _

_Life is hard for everyone. But with you by my side…I know everything will be fine. How? I just know. Because I'm in heaven._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seven Months Later**

Tony groaned and threw himself down onto the couch.

"Tony…get over it," Rhodey said. "One night without Pepper isn't going to kill you." The billionaire raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What would you know about it?" Rhodey glared at Tony.

"I try to comfort and support you, and that's what I get," he said, more to himself than his friend. Tony smirked.

"This is supposed to be a bachelor party," said a voice from the corner of the room.

"As I recall, the only reason you're here is because Betty kicked you out," Tony said. "And you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation." Bruce looked up from his spot by the window.

"There wasn't a conversation to be a part of," he said calmly. Tony glared at him.

"Well-" He frowned. As much as Tony hated being shown up by Bruce Banner, he couldn't deny that Bruce was right. He had done nothing but lay around all night.

Bruce was around Tony's age, but he looked nearly ten years older. He was small and skinny, with a quiet attitude and a sad smile. He acted like life had been hard on him, and indeed it had been. But if you got him angry…you would regret it.

Tony got cut off by the song "Institutionalized" playing from his phone. He sighed and looked at the number. His smile disappeared and his heart filled with dread. Reluctantly, he answered it.

"What do you want?"

"Stark, I need your help," answered the firm voice of Nick Fury.

"Funny how that happens, huh?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"This is not a joking matter."

"No, it's not," Tony agreed. "And here I thought you called to send your congratulations." Rhodey sighed, shaking his head, while Bruce silently watched the conversation with interest.

"Team members have been falling off the radar since this morning," Fury said. "We don't have any leads."

"Looks like you have a problem," Tony said.

"Stark-"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, in case you haven't heard," the billionaire replied sarcastically. "What makes you think-"

"They were following a lead about Obadiah Stane," Fury said angrily. Tony's mouth dropped open, and he stared out the window.

"Stane's dead," he quietly said. "I watched him die. I watched that reactor blow."

"We think there's more to your friend Obadiah than meets the eye," Fury said, his voice mysterious.

"Care to clarify?" Tony asked. "I don't-"

"I need you to go to Afghanistan," the S.H.I.E.L.D. director said, making it clear that their business was over. "End of story." Tony was about to hang up, when Fury said, "Oh, and Stark…congratulations."

Tony hung up the phone, heading straight to the window, looking over at nothing except the ocean. He sighed.

_Could Stane really still be out there? I can't let him get away this time. _

"Tony," Rhodey started to say. "Don't go. Pepper would never let you."

"I know," the billionaire said quietly. "But I don't have a choice." He turned around and shakily made his way down the stairs to his workshop.

"Tony!" the colonel tried again. He only got silence in return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Pepper," encouraged her friend Melanie. "Cheer up. You're getting married to _Tony Stark_." Pepper looked up from her spot at the table, where she had been staring blankly at the floor.

"Yeah," Betty Ross agreed. "What's wrong?" Pepper sighed.

"Honestly?" she asked, doubtfully eyeing her friends. "I don't know. I just feel like…there's something wrong."

"What could possibly be wrong?" asked another redhead from across the room. Natasha Romanoff came over towards them, sitting down next to Pepper. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Pepper smiled.

"No, not at all," she answered, surprised. Her smiled slowly disappeared. "I just…I can't help feeling…"

"…Like something's going to go terribly wrong?" Betty suggested quietly. Pepper nodded silently.

"Everything's going to be fine," Melanie said firmly. "We didn't work our asses off for nothing, you know." A laugh escaped from Pepper's lips.

"Thanks," she said softly, wiping away tears that she didn't even know had fallen. A ringing noise came from her BlackBerry. Surprised, Pepper took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Pepper? Are you sitting down?"_

"Rhodey?" she asked, confused. "Yeah…what-"

"_Okay. Fury called. At first, Tony objected. Told him there was no way in hell he was going out tonight."_

"But then?" Pepper asked, her voice shaking. Rhodey didn't answer. "Rhodey?"

"_I tried to stop him. Pepper, I'm sorry."_

"He's…gone?" she asked, tears breaking through her initial anger.

"_He'll come back." _

Pepper swallowed. _Oh, Tony…I knew something like this was going to happen…_

"I'm coming over," she said softly. "I'm coming over right now."

"_But Pepper-"_

"No buts," she said angrily. "I'll see you soon." She hung up and shrunk back into her seat, tears overcoming her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Hour Later**

"Rhodey?" Pepper opened the door of the mansion, hurriedly wiping away tears that had no doubt gathered during the drive over. "Rhodey?" She turned towards the living room, and saw Rhodey and Bruce sitting down.

"Pepper," he said sadly. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Jarvis?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" the AI responded in his cool English accent.

"Do you have radio contact with Tony?"

"I lost my connection with Mr. Stark fifteen minutes ago," Jarvis answered, sounding more human than machine. "The suit had very low power." Pepper's breathing became shattered.

_No, Tony…you can't leave me…not now. Not ever._

She sat down shakily and wrapped her arms around her knees. Rhodey silently sat next to her, while Bruce frowned in thought, keeping his silent vigil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Hours Later**

Pepper felt her eyes slowly starting to close. Rhodey had fallen asleep on the far side of the couch, and Bruce had gone home. She sleepily checked the time. Midnight. She sighed sadly.

_God, Tony…why? Why did you have to go?_

Her eyes closed, but she heard a loud crash from the basement. Pepper shot up from the couch.

"Tony," she whispered breathlessly. She ran down the stairs and threw open the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony!' she called anxiously, typing her password onto the keypad and opening the door. "Tony!" She smelled burnt metal from the far corner of the room, and she followed the smell to find Tony, barely conscious. He squinted his eyes.

"Pepper?" he asked weakly. Sighing, she helped him stand up and they slowly walked over to the couch. Pepper laid him down, and Tony relaxed visibly. "Pepper, I'm sorry…" She shook her head, fully aware that tears were streaming down her face.

"No, Tony…"

"I'm sorry…" he said again. "But I had to go…" Tony closed his eyes and Pepper knew that he had fallen asleep. She laid her head on his chest, the slow and steady rhythm soothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Hours Later**

Sitting up, Pepper stroked Tony's peaceful face. A few silent tears dripped down her cheek, and she wiped them away impatiently.

"Oh, Tony…" she said softly. "Why did you have to go? I can't lose you…" He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Pepper?" he asked quietly. She nodded and gently placed a kiss to his forehead. He sat up, testing his strength. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm just glad you're alive," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Save it for later, Potts," he said, smiling devilishly. "We can use that to our advantage." Pepper frowned and smacked him.

"Mr. Stark, that was inappropriate," she said, not able to help the broad smile that had appeared on her face.

"But you like it, Potts," he said with a grin. "I know you do."

"You're hopeless."

"No, I'm not," Tony disagreed.

"Oh?" Pepper asked, amused.

"I have you." She flushed bright red and Tony grasped her hand. "Pepper…I'd be lost without you."

"Tony…"

"What?"

"Don't ever, _ever_ do that to me again," she said, her voice shaking. "I swear to God, Tony…if you_ ever _do that again…" He gave her a crooked smile and kissed her cheek softly.

"You know I will," he teased. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're Iron Man," she said simply. "I expect nothing less." He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Don't we-" Tony's eyes darted to the clock on the wall.

_Shit._

"-Have a wedding in approximately nine hours?" Pepper finished. He nodded, a smirk evident on his face. "Yes…but I think we can afford to waste a few…" His eyes widened and she smiled gently, leaning in for a kiss. Tony closed his eyes and covered Pepper's lips with his own. He slowly laid down, pulling her on top of him, their lips still molded together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I must be completely out of my mind_, Tony thought, his heart pounding as he straightened his tie. He swallowed and checked his watch.

"Mr. Stark," said a voice from his right. He turned around to see Pepper's father. Tony smiled slightly and shook his hand. "I just wanted to say…"

"That I'm a total dick and you don't approve of this marriage?" he guessed. Mr. Potts almost laughed.

"Well…when you first told me that you were going to propose, you did catch me off guard," the older man admitted. "And I did react…harshly. Ginny didn't speak to me for weeks. I just didn't believe that a man with your reputation…"

"Could settle down?" Pepper's father nodded slowly. Tony smiled thoughtfully. "When I was…gone…I had a lot of time to think. And things just started to fall into place. I realized the things that I thought were important…were just a figment of my imagination. I love her more than anything on this earth." Mr. Potts nodded and smiled.

"I trust you'll take good care of her, then," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will, sir," Tony said solemnly. "I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look absolutely stunning," Rhodey told Pepper reassuringly. "Tony's one lucky bastard." Pepper smiled at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Thanks," she said quietly, then frowned. "Shouldn't you be out there telling him not to wet his pants?" The colonel laughed.

"I think he'll be fine," he said, grinning. "But last I saw him, he did look a little pale." Pepper exhaled and bit her lip. "You okay, Pepper?" She nodded, a little to quickly.

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rhodey frowned slightly, but nodded.

"If you say so," he said doubtfully. Footsteps rushed into the room, and Betty Ross beamed at her best friend.

"He's gonna drop dead when he sees you," she said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Who did your make-up?" Pepper smiled, amused.

"It's fine, you didn't miss the vows or anything," she said with a laugh. "Melanie and Natasha helped me with the make-up." Betty smiled.

"I shouldn't be Maid of Honor," she said regretfully. "I was supposed to be here hours ago." Pepper bit her lip and frowned.

"What happened?"

"It's just Bruce," she muttered. "He's in a mood, and he won't talk about it. It took me forever to convince him to come today." Pepper sighed thoughtfully.

"What's bothering him?" Betty laughed.

"No idea," she answered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was lonely, but…" Pepper frowned.

"He's got you," she said, surprised. "And he's got us." Betty smiled.

"Don't worry about him," the dark-haired Maid of Honor said. "Today's your day." Pepper bit her lip and smiled.

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony wiped sweat from his forehead and exhaled. He frowned and leaned towards Rhodey.

"Why the hell is it taking so long?" The colonel laughed.

"Relax, Tony," he said. "They're probably almost ready." His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. The text message read,

_Distract him. We're here._

Rhodey smiled. _Right on schedule._

"Okay," the colonel said. "Let's get this thing started." Tony's heart started beating quickly, and he found it hard to breathe. Through his dark eyes, he looked at his surroundings. The garden where they had chosen to have the wedding was in full bloom, even though Christmas wasn't that far ahead. He calmly took a deep breath and exhaled.

_This is it._

From somewhere, and Tony couldn't figure out exactly where, he heard the classic wedding march, and knew that in a second, he would see the woman of his dreams. He looked ahead and saw a stunning figure in a white gown, arm in arm with an older man, who he knew to be her father. The veil covered her face, but her very presence soothed Tony's soul. He slowly walked down towards them, and gently took Pepper's hand in his own. He smiled, and she gave him a nervous one in return. He squeezed her hand.

_I love you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's hard for me to put my feelings into words," Tony recited his vows, a lump forming in his throat. "And I think you know that already, because of the many times I've tried and failed to write a love letter. Pepper, a lot of things in my life are unknown. But not this. You're all I have, and I love you…and I always will."

A tear trailed down her face, though she smiled. She swallowed.

"Tony, there's so much I want to say…but I'm not sure how to say it," she said softly. "And I know things won't always be easy for us. But I know what I'm signing on for. I love you…and I always will." Tony smiled at the similar last line, desperately needing to cry, but knowing he couldn't.

_There's so much I want to say, too, Pepper._

"Anthony Stark, do you promise to love this woman, to cherish her, as long as you both shall live?" he heard the minister ask. The lump in his throat had expanded, but he managed to say,

"I do."

"Virginia Potts, do you promise to love this man, to cherish him, as long as you both shall live?" Pepper exhaled and quietly said,

"I do." Tony released a shattered breath and smiled.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister addressed him. And with his hand shaking, Tony gently lifted Pepper's veil and drew her to him, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. As his lips covered hers, Tony closed his eyes in ecstasy.

_It doesn't get much better than this._

When the broke the kiss, Tony smiled and wiped Pepper's tears off her cheeks. She tried her hardest to smile and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"For the first time, I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Stark," the minister announced. Tony grasped Pepper's hand and they walked down the aisle, where they knew friends and family would be waiting to offer their best wishes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Malibu Reception Hall, A Few Hours Later**

Tony gently took hold of Pepper's hand and led her onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Recognizing it, she smiled into his chest.

_Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me_

_Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me  
It's not worth tryin' for  
Can't tell me  
It's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

Tony gently twirled Pepper, and she spun back into his arms as the song sped up.

_Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me  
It's not worth fightin' for  
Can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

The song carried into the descant as Tony drew Pepper close to him and kissed her forehead and quickly moved down to her lips.

"Everything I do," he breathed, so that she could barely hear him, "I do it for you."

The song ended, and Pepper smiled up at him, only to find Tony was trying to conceal tears that had appeared on his face. She reached up and wiped his weathered cheek. He caught her hand with his, and kissed it gently. He wrapped her up in a strong hug.

"Love you, Pepper," he whispered into her ear. She smiled, her eyes slowly starting to slide closed.

"Love you, Tony."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Hour Later**

"Tony," Pepper said quietly. Her husband, who had been talking with Rhodey, turned around, confused.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing the solemn look on her face. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, determinedly looking at the floor. "Can I tell you something?" Tony frowned.

"Of course," he said, still wary. He raised his eyebrows at Rhodey, who was still standing there. "Back off, Rhodes." The colonel raised his hands in surrender and walked away. He turned around and watched Tony take a glass of wine from the table as Pepper whispered something into his ear.

The billionaire's face paled and the glass slipped from his hand. It smashed into tiny pieces and the wine seeped through the floor, but Tony was still staring at his wife.

"You're what?!"

Rhodey chuckled and gave Pepper's parents an amused grin.

_They'll never change._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you think it was too cheesy, or was it all right? Did it live up to your expectations of Tony and Pepper's wedding? I hope you all know what Pepper whispered to him at the end...

The song is _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams (again). I don't know what it is, but his songs fit with their relationship so well.

This is the last one-shot in the series. I have posted the sequel chapter story, You're All I Have, and hopefully the second chapter will be up soon. But I can't promise that, because of all these complications with real life. But whatever.

One last reminder: Please review, and if you have any suggestions, please, contribute. I always reply to my reviews if they say something more than "OMG". I never get that many, and I'm seriously jealous of the people that get over 500 reviews or something.

Thanks for sticking with me, Tony, and Pepper to the end (or the beginning, however you look at it),

Jason


End file.
